


【博君一肖】听谁的（中）

by Balingwuhao



Category: spank - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22172134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balingwuhao/pseuds/Balingwuhao
Kudos: 21





	【博君一肖】听谁的（中）

“你没听错。”王一博一眼就知道肖战在想什么。

“我不。”肖战撇开目光赌上了气。

王一博有的是办法治肖战，二话不说就要过去揪王骁，小孩惊得向后退，一屁股坐到了地上，连滚带爬地站起来。

“等一下！”肖战回过神拽住王一博的手。王一博的手劲自己可是深有感触，真让他动手小崽子还不得几天动不了。然而这个状况下看来是不打不行，肖战只得硬着头皮答应，“我来。”

王一博点点头再次把目光投向小孩，“骁儿，过来。”

王骁钉在地板上半天才自暴自弃地走向沙发，离着一步迟迟不肯趴上去。

“敢做不敢当？”王一博提高了尾音，明明才几个月倒真是有了当爹的架势。

“不是的！”王骁使劲摇了摇头，说话都磕磕绊绊，“爹爹......可不可以不、不脱裤子....”他虽然不大但也知道脱裤子挨打是很丢人的。

“我是打裤子还是打你呢？脱。”王一博不容置疑地驳回王骁的请求。

和肖战不一样，王一博命令起人来总有种无法商量的感觉，周遭的空气都跟着冷却，王骁连软话不敢说颤着小手缓缓把裤子褪掉，横了心趴到沙发上。

王骁的皮肤生得很好，以前家里也是条件不错百般宠爱着长大的，浑身上下都白皙的很，简直像带着奶味，两团小屁股更是挺翘圆润。当然，忽略掉腿上近期他和肖战闹腾摔得那几块青紫的话。

“衣服往上撩，屁股撅起来。”王一博看到王骁身上弄出的伤痕又直冒火，这几天忙着也没和肖战亲密，练滑板毛毛躁躁怕不是比小孩还要惨烈。

小朋友把脑袋埋地低低的，压了压腰抬高屁股。

“知道错哪里了吗？”王一博冷声开口。

“不、不知道。”小孩的声音闷声传来。

“抬起头来，看着我。”

“爹爹，我真不知道......”王骁扭过小脸，鼻尖泛了酸。

王一博知道王骁不是撒谎的孩子，也许是这几个月过于骄纵让他养成了习惯，没人告诉他这是不对的，潜意识里自然认识不到错误。

“乱发脾气，没大没小，爸爸的名字是直接叫的吗？”王一博口气严肃，小孩缩了缩脖子垂下眼眸。

“一博，他平常和我在一块叫惯了....你别怪他。”肖战在一旁扯了扯王一博的袖口，企图给儿子求情。

“闭嘴，一会再找你算帐。”

王一博一句话就让肖战大气不敢出，老公管孩子自己还是别多说的好。

“不爱吃好好说，乱摔东西像什么样子？还浪费食物。”王一博一句接着一句斥责，“最近撒欢了是吧？玩起来彻底疯了？”

“我错了.....”王骁这才明白这些都是不允许在家里做的，但心里又莫名委屈，眼框渐渐红了起来。

“不许哭。跟爸爸道歉。”

“爸爸对不起。”小朋友光着屁股红着眼睛仰脸望着肖战。

“没事没事。”肖战走过去心疼地摸了摸小孩的后脑勺，“算了吧一博，孩子懂事的，都知道错了。”

“50下。”王一博不留情面，“不许躲。头转过去。”

“一博.......”肖战不忍小孩那么难过，试图劝阻但看到王一博的眼神又立刻住了口，咬了咬嘴唇闭着眼举起手拍下去。

“啪”的一下轻得要听不见。小孩只是屁股肉略微抖了抖，毫无反应。

“不算。”王一博皱皱眉。

肖战无法，添了一点力气再次打上去。这回雷声大雨点小，看了看小孩红透的耳朵显然只是声音羞人没什么痛感。

“战哥，你这是按摩呢？”

王一博眼瞅着肖战下不去手，上去直接狠狠拍了一巴掌，小孩瞬间哭叫出来。

“呜啊！”王骁从来没有过这种感觉，像是不受控制地流出眼泪，手往后到处抓。

“啪！啪！啪！”“你挡一个试试？”王一博摁住小孩的手，加了几分力重重打下去。

“啊......” 王骁哭着咳了几声，可怜巴巴地把小手拿回了身前，“爹爹......呜呜.......不敢了....”

“就这么打。”王一博对肖战说。

肖战明白要是还像之前一样怕是一直打不完了，为了家庭和谐只能对不住小朋友了。深呼了几口气后肖战照着臀腿处就是一下子，力气之大连王一博都吓了一跳，差点就要上去拦着，还好肖战自己停了下来。

王骁感觉自己像被拍进了沙发里，巨大的麻木感袭来，压制了半天“哇”地一下号啕大哭。

肖战也被自己这一巴掌惊得不行，小屁股上突兀地肿起五个指印，可怜极了。看来揍孩子也是要经验的，肖战赶快收了一半力气才继续往下打。

“啪！啪！啪！”

“爸爸救我—啊呜......”王骁没挨多少就忍不住找救星，偏偏叫的还是打他的人，“我不敢了.....呜呜.....”

小屁孩还挺会挑人求饶。王一博这会也没那么生气了，好笑地看着小朋友展现与生俱来的求饶天赋。

“我错了嘛.......不要打了好不好......呜.....”小崽子的泪腺也不知道怎么长的，眼泪流起来比肖战都凶。肖战逼着自己不去看他的眼神，默念着数字一下一下机械地抽上去。

饶是王一博后续默认了肖战的略微放水，成年人的手劲几十下拍下去也足以让小孩的屁股面积不小地肿了起来，红彤彤的发亮。王骁还记着不准躲的要求，忍着哭腔攥得小手都发白，对于第一次挨打的他已经足够重了。

最后一掌打完肖战额头都冒了汗，也不知道究竟折磨的是谁。

“以后犯一条错误就翻倍听见没有？”王一博依旧不温不火的口吻。

“听、听见了......”小朋友转过脸点头如捣蒜，彻底没了饭前嚣张的气焰。

“宝宝，过来。”

王一博勾了勾手指，王骁哭得云里雾里下意识地就要起身。

“没说你。”

原来自己连叫宝宝都不配，小孩抿了抿嘴抹起了眼泪。

“去对着墙站好，撩着衣服，不准提裤子。”

见王一博总算给了个指示，王骁这才起身，轻轻一蹭都疼得要命。

“战哥，走吧。”王一博指了指卧室。


End file.
